Mick Rory (Arrowverse)
Mick Rory 'is an antagonist in the first season of ''The Flash ''and a main character in the spin-off series ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow. After having obtained a pyro-gun, he assumed the criminal persona '''Heat Wave and started working together with Leonard Snart. After being abandoned by Snart for betraying Rip Hunter and his team, Rory is found by the Time Masters and is brought back to the Vanishing Point, being trained and becoming the bounty hunter Chronos. He is the secondary antagonist of the first season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is portrayed by Dominic Purcell, who played Lincoln Burrows in the FOX TV series Prison Break ''(which Leonard's actor Wentworth Miller also starred in). History ''The Flash Going Rogue After escaping the Flash, Leonard Snart meets his former partner Mick Rory and gives Rory the flamethrower gun that he took from arms dealer Basil. Snart and Rory then team up together. Revenge of the Rogues Now working with Snart, Rory and Snart break into a garage after Snart breaks the door open with the freeze gun. After seing the cars, Rory asks Snart how they would escape with all the cars. Snart tells them that they haven't come to steal and that their entrance set off the silent alarm. However, when Snart realises that the Flash is not coming for them, Snart and Rory enter their car again and drive off. Back in their headquarters, Snart reveals to Rory that they will steal the abstract painting "Fire and Ice", that's worth a lot of money. However, Snart is worried that the Flash did not come for them. Rory claims that the Flash could be dead, but Snart tells him that that's highly unlikely. When the painting is brought to Star City from Paris, Snart arrives at the airport and invades the hangar. When the police arrives, Snart shoots at them with his cryo-gun but uneffective as Cisco Ramon has equipped the CCPD with temperature proof shields. Snart calls Rory for help, who shoots his flamethrower gun at the officers. Snart tells Rory to ignore the cops but to await the Flash but Rory is too carried away to listen. This gives Detective Joe West the oppurtunity to shoot at Rory's flame gun, rendering it useless. Snart and Rory then retreat with the painting. Back at their hideout Rory manages to repair his gun but Snart then aims his cryo-gun at Rory, furious that he once again lost focus. Snart claims that Rory is obsessed but Rory retorts that Snart is obsessed as well as all he now cares about is the Flash. Snart claims that the only person able to defy their weapons is the Flash and that they therefore have to kill them. He then gives Rory the oppurtunity to escape with the painting but offers him Central City if he stays. To show Snart that he convinced him, Rory burns the painting with his gun. Snart then tells Rory that the Flash is not so different from the two of them as he has partners too. Together, Snart and Rory kidnap Caitlin Snow when she tries to enter her car. At Star Labs, Cisco finds out that Snart's and Rory's guns could cancel each other's effects should they cross streams. Before they can analyse more, Barry is called by Joe who tells him of Caitlin's kidnapping. With Caitlin captured, Snart and Rory then send a message to the media, claiming that they will kill Caitlin should the Flash not reveal himself. while waiting, Rory guards Caitlin. She sees his burns and asks him why he didn't get skin transplants and he tells her that the fire showed him who he really is. He then aims his flamethrower at Caitlin, offering to show her who she really is. Before he can do anything Snart comes over and tells him that it's time to meet the Flash. Rory activates a bomb underneath Caitlin's chair and tells her that she should pray that the next people coming through the door are him and Snart. Snart and Rory meet the Flash on the planned street crossing. The street has been cordoned by police officers who now know that the Flash is real. Rory and Snart then attack the Flash while Barry tries to make them cross beams to cancel their guns out. While Barry fights, Joe and Cisco enter the warehouse to save Caitlin. Although Cisco triggers the explosives Joe manages to save Caitlin in time. Eventually, Snart and Rory have the Flash on the ground. Believing themselves to be victorious, Snart and Rory shoot at Barry but Eddie Thawne, who has grabbed a thermo proof shield, shields him from the blast long enough for Barry to get up. Seeing it the only possibility to stop Rory and Snart, Barry lets himself be hit by both rays and walks on until he stands right between Snart and Rory. He then runs off, causing Snart's and Rory's beam to hit each other. The resulting blast knocks both criminals off their feet. Snart and Rory are then arrested by the CCPD. While brought into the CCPD, Rory tries to wrestle himself free and threatens to burn every single one of them. The cryo-gun and flamethrower-gun are then given to Cisco, who brings them back to Star Labs. On their way to Iron Heights, the prison truck containing Snart and Rory is attacked and both are freed by Snart's sister. Rogue Time Snart and Rory are eventually captured by mob boss Vincent Santini, who has once run Snart out of town for being troublesome. Santini demands to know what Snart is doing in Central City. Snart tells him that it is his city. He also tells Santini that he and his family better left the city to find another area for their crimes. Santini stands up, asking what Snart would do if Santini refused. Snart says that in that case, they would all freeze or burn. Santini tells Snart that he heard about their guns, but that he also heard that they lost them. He asks Snart what he is going to do without his toys, only for Rory and Snart to break free and take out Santini and his men except one, whom Snart tells to run to the rest of the Santini's to tell them that there's a new godfather in town. To get back their weapon, Snart sends his sister Lisa to seduce and kidnap Cisco. When Cisco arrives at their house, Snart blackmails Cisco into creating new freeze and heat guns, having Cisco's cousin Dante as a hostage. After Cisco has created a new flamethrower gun for Rory, the latter takes it reverently. Eventually, Snart and Lisa head out to further injure Santini's business while Rory remains to guard Cisco and Dante. Dante breaks free and attempts to strike Rory with the leg of a table. Rory dodges him and knocks him out by smashing a bottle on his head. He is then attacked by Cisco whom he quickly overpowers. He throws Cisco to the ground and furiously starts to beat him. Cisco is saved by the arrival of Snart who stops Rory from harming him further. Rory and Lisa then leave the room while Snart tortures Dante to get the identity of the Flash. Barry and his team find out that the reason behind Snart's attack on the casino was to trigger the relocation of the money outside the casino, according to protocol. Indeed, the money is brought outside in a truck. During the journey, the truck is attacked by the two Snarts and Rory. While shooting at the truck from his motorbike, Snart is grabbed by the Flash, who snatches him from his bike. This forces Lisa, who is sitting in the sidecar, to try to take over the wheel. The bike crashes nontheless, causing Rory to ride his bike right inside Lisa's. The truck with the money safely drives on. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Pilot, Part 1 Together with Snart, Rory is recruited by Rip Hunter to become a member of his time-traveler team in order to take down Vandal Savage. Although both reluctantly join in, they use the team's earlier journeys to steal jewels or other valuable goods from the places they travel to. However, Snart eventually begins to realize the importance of their task while Rory's only goal is to see the world burn. Star City 2046 Their journey eventually brings them to Star City in 2046 which has been taken over by Grant Wilson, son of Deathstroke. The city is in ruins and ravaged by gangs. Rory is delighted and swiftly becomes leader of a gang after killing their leader with his heat-gun. However, when the teams business is done Rory refuses to leave as he likes the apocalypse-like state of the future. Knowing that arguing would be useless Snart knocks him out and brings him aboard the Waverider. After they have left the timeline, Rory wakes up and is furious at Snart for taking him. He claims that Snart has lost sight of what they want to achieve together and threatens to kill Snart should he ever touch him again. Marooned Continuing their search for Savage, the team arrives at a state of monotony. Especially Rory is prickly because their search is not going as expected. When they receive a distress signal of a spaceship attacked by time pirates, Rip decides to investigate. Being bored, Rory volunteers to go with Rip and is thus captured when they walk into a trap set by the pirates leader Valor. They are imprisoned on the ship and Rory argues with Rip multiple times although Rip tries everything he can to get out of the cell. Eventually, Rip loses his temper and claims that Rory was never intended for the team to take down savage, as he is only a brute able to burn things. Coldly, Rory turns and contacts the pirate guarding them, telling him that he intends to talk to Valor. Rory is brought before the captain and tells him that he is ready to hand over the Waverider to Valor if Valor returns him back to the point where Rip contacted him and Snart, intending to refuse Snart's offer. Valor then beats Rory up to make it seem like Rory escape. Rory then contacts the Waverider and, claiming that he managed to escape, is granted entrance. He then leads some of Valor's pirates onboard the Waverider, where he reveals that he betrayed the team. Facing the team, Rory tells Snart that he made sure that they could return home. He asks Snart if Snart is with him and, chosing a side, Snart attacks the pirates. Furious at what he considers a personal betrayal, Rory orders the pirates to kill the team while he intends to bring the time drive to Valor. However, while trying to do so Rory is attacked by Sara Lance. Rory tries to kill her and eventually corners her. He shoots her into the shoulder with his heat gun and intends to kill her but is then stopped by Snart who shoots him with his cold-gun and knocks him out. After the time pirates are defeated the team gathers to decide what they will do with Mick. They discard the option to send him back to his timeline because he could try to get revenge by harming Snart's or Sara's relatives. They also realise that the Waverider is unsuitable for long-time imprisonment. Seing no other way, Snart volunteers to "handle" the situation. Snart brings an unconscious Mick into a lonely forest, where he kicks Mick to wake him up. Realising his situation, Rory asks whether Snarts plan is to kill him here, in the middle of nowhere, where no one can't find his body. Heartbroken, Snart claims that Mick is dangerous and a liability for the team. Mick claims that he and Snart were a team and asks Snart what happened to him, to which Snart answers that people change. Mick then states that while Snart may think of himself as a hero he is still the punk kid Mick saved in juvy. He then prompts Snart to kill him, claiming that only one of them is going to walk out of the forest alive. Acknowledging that, Snart then uses his cold-gun and shoots at Rory, presumably killing him. Chronos For Rory's life after being abandoned by the team, see Chronos (Arrowverse) Gallery HeatWaveWaits.png|Rory waits for the Flash to arrive RoryFireGun.png|Rory and Snart argue RorySnartTeam.png|Rory and Snart fight the Flash RorySnartAttack.png|Rory and Snart try to hi the Flash SnartRoryPrisonTruck.png|Rory and Snart on their way to Iron Heights MickSpacePirates.png|Mick leads the time pirates MickExecution.png|Mick's death Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:DC Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Bikers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Time-Travellers Category:Gunmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Murderer